1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a wireless network system for conducting wireless network communications through an access point, and a wireless communication method performed in the wireless network system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a network audio system using a wireless LAN has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2007-158854). Such an audio system includes a player for playing back a piece of music, a commander operated by the user to select a piece of music, etc., one or more source devices storing audio sources of a music file, etc., and the like; they transmit and receive a command and an audio source through a wireless LAN (or a wired LAN as necessary).
Of the components making up the network audio system, the player and the commander are manufactured as dedicated device for use, but a general-purpose device (for example, a device already installed in a home) is often used as the access point of the wireless LAN.
Thus, for the command and the player, it is necessary to set a wireless LAN in an infrastructure mode through a general-purpose access point. Since the commander includes abundant user interfaces of a liquid crystal display, a key switch, etc., the user interface may be used to set network information (SSID, WEP key etc.,) of the wireless LAN; however, the player is assumed to be operated with the commander and thus almost all players include no user interface. Therefore, it is very difficult to set the network information of the general-purpose access point for the player.